Word Vomit
by Puppyluv09
Summary: Ever notice how during and after stressful situations, things just come out and then everyone knows what you are thinking, cue blush moment.


Word Vomit by Puppyluv09

Summary: Ever notice how during and after stressful situations, things just come out and then everyone knows what you are thinking, cue blush moment.

Main Characters: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape

Setting: Great Hall

ENJOY!!!!

Hermione found out some things over the summer, things that could actually put her in more danger then what she was already in for being 'wonder' boy's best friend. She had pushed the thoughts from her mind as much as possible, in fact it was mid October and she was happier then she has been in months, she was now sixteen and in her sixth year, she had two wonderful best friends, and an amazing school career, she wasn't even bothered by the fact that the Dark Lord was on the loose and wanted to killer her and her friends. Her long bushy hair had tamed and now sat in ringlets on her mid back, her buck teeth were now straight and pearly white, Her skin had cleared and was now a flawless olive color, causing her hazel eyes to stand out even more then they had in the past. They turned into the great hall and headed for the middle of the table was Ginny, Neville and Dean were waiting for them. However, just before they sat down, some black smoke took over the hall and no one could see anything, when the smoke cleared, everyone gasped, Bellatrix Lestrange, her demented husband, Greyback and a few other death eaters stood in the middle of the hall holding Hermione by her hair and at wand point. She screamed in pain but didn't let on to the fact that she was utterly terrified.

"Look at what we have here boys, a mudblood, care to bite her Greyback?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"You will not touch her!" came Albus' booming voice.

"Oh dear boys, it looks like we hit a nerve with the headmaster, he wouldn't want anyone to hurt Harry Potter's best friend, how sweet," She said in mock adoration.

Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's army quickly pulled their wands on the death eaters in the room and they were followed by most of the Staff that wasn't frightened into stiffness. "Let her go Lestrange," Harry said coldly.

"And what if I don't Potter, what are you going to do, hex me? But poor Hermione here is in the middle, what if she got hit with one of your curses meant for us? I can only imagine what pain you would feel if she died because your aim is off."

"Shut up!" Ron said.

"Oh Dear my love, the Weasel has a mouth and he can use it."

"I see that Dear." She smirked at the students now holding her at wand point, "it seems that they have all gotten a bit gutsy in the past few months."

"Bellatrix, what orders has he given for us?"

"Ah Snape, it's nice to see that you are as loyal as ever, but this is completely spontaneous, he doesn't even know we are here."

"Nice to see that you all will do anything to advance yourself, not that you really have to try."

"I know, isn't it?"

"Bella we have to go," whispered Greyback.

"I know, don't you worry yourself, he is a blood traitor, I don't care if he is 'spying,' he betrayed us and if he wants to uphold that status in his eyes, he won't do anything rash." Bella said.

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't know Snape was it?"

"I believe that you are threatening my status."

"Maybe I am but if you are as you say, you will let us walk out of her with the mudblood and take her to him."

"He may but we won't," Harry said, "NOW!" all of Dumbledore's Army threw various curses at the other death eaters, carefully avoiding Hermione.

Bella looked around and saw that those of them that didn't escape were on the ground unconscious, they hadn't expected that, "Very good Potter, it looks like you have trained you followers well, but you are forgetting something, any curse you throw at me I will hide behind her, so now what's your plan?"

Harry's eyes went wide with realization, she was right, "Hadn't thought about that have you Potter?"

"I suppose…"

"Harry, you will kill her, even if that means that you have to kill me in the process."

"Hermione," Harry started.

"No Harry, if you kill her he will have nothing against us, you know I'm right, throw every curse you wish at her."

"Hermione, I am not going to take that risk."

"Harry you have…"Hermione was broken off by her screams, Neville had thrown a cruciatus curse while he thought that Lestrange was distracted but his aim was off and he hit Hermione instead, he quickly released it as soon as he noticed what he was doing.

"OOPs, looks like Longbottom here is good at fallowing directions Potter and you're not, what does that say about your leadership skills," she clicked her tongue.

"He's a great leader, he saved us in May," Ginny said.

"No Lucius' stupidity saved you not Potter's leadership."

"Sadly, you are now outnumbered," Hermione spoke bravely, "You can use me for blocking only so many curses and you know it."

Lestrange pulled her hair harder and started moving her toward the door, "that maybe true but I am looking for another reaction, I want you to beg for your life."

"Good luck with that, Azkaban made you insane to a breaking point, I am not afraid of you." Hermione shouted the last part in attempt to hide her fear.

"Ah but you attempts to hide your fear have failed you, you are scared, I can smell it."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"I call your bluff."

"STUPIFY!" Snape said quickly taking advantage of Lestrange's distraction from Hermione's words. Hermione quickly released her hair from the stunned woman's grip, she jumped away afraid that the woman would jump up and grab her again. The room was deafly silent; Hermione claimed her breathing quickly and looked at the dark potions master. He quickly approached her and put his hands on her shoulders and slightly shook her, "What have we told you, your hair needs to be up and out of the way!"

"I'm sorry," she cried.

"Of course you're sorry, you could have died, what have your grandmother and I told you over a hundred times?"

"Daddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disobey you I just…" She threw her arms around his neck and cried.

Severus took a few moments to but wrapped his arms around his daughter that he had just met over the summer, she had always called him Severus up until that point and he wanted to cry, he had his daughter back and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her as long as it was within his power.

"Severus?" came a female voice.

"Grandma!" Hermione ran to her grandmother and hugged her crying onto her shoulder.

"It's alright Angel I'm here, you're ok." She soothed.

"How do you do that Mom?" Severus asked when Hermione calmed down.

"By being an approachable head of house Severus."

"I'm approachable."

"Actually Minerva is more approachable then you Severus."

"Shut it Albus."

"Grandpa," Hermione hugged the white haired wizard like she had always thought of in respect.

"Your alright Lemon, how is your head?"

"It hurts, but I can handle it."

"Always the tough one huh? Well let's take you to Poppy and let her give you some potions."

"I believe that I can handle that, I am not the potion's master here for nothing." Hermione laughed, and looked at him before hugging him once again.

"I think I would like to have Dad help me rather than going to the hospital, it's nothing against Madam Pomfrey but I don't like hospitals, never have."

"Mom, you've corrupted her."

"I have done no such thing; she will always be Grandma Minerva's Angel."

"Yes I will, and I Will always be Grandpa Albus' Little Lemon, right Grandpa?"

"Always." Hermione smiled a smile at her small family.

"What is going on?" Came Ron's booming voice

"Mione, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Oops, so much for keeping everything quiet huh Dad?" she blushed at her lack of carelessness.

"I guess." He smirked at his little girl.

"Well I'll explain everything…"

"No Grandpa, I'll do it, they are my friends, and well most of them are anyway." Hermione turned toward the student body. "Guys, I am Professor Snape's Daughter, My 'muggle' parents are actually my aunt and uncle that have raised me since my biological mother died when I was three. My given name is Hermione Odessa Evans-Snape."

"Perhaps the rest would be best if we took Dumbledore's Army up to you Office Grandfather."

"I believe that you are right." He led the DA up to his office and they continued the conversation after he gave the remaining staff orders to contact the aurors to take the death eaters to prison.

"EVANS?!" Harry exclaimed when they were behind closed doors.

"Yes Potter you and Hermione are cousins."

"Harry, I just found out at the end of July, I wanted to tell you in a different fashion then this but this is what I was given apparently, I just wanted to come to terms with it myself."

"How are we cousins I thought that my mother only had one sister."

"She did, Petunia, you and Hermione are actually second cousins, Allison was Lily's cousin on her father's side, while Lily wasn't actually a muggleborn, she was the first in a long line of squibs, you and Hermione are both decedents of Godric Gryffindor, which would explain why your mother's were both sorted into the house."

"I really didn't know any of this Harry."

"I understand."

"You're not mad are you?"

"What?" Harry said, "Oh no, Hermione it's wonderful, I mean it's shocking but I am happy for you none the less, I am glad that you have family."

"But Harry so do you," Ginny pointed out. "Hermione is your family."

"And according to Grandfather, that means that you can come live with us and you don't have to go back to the Dursley's."

"Really?"

"Yes Harry." Albus said.

"Wait, then why was I sent to live with the Dursley's, why wasn't I given to my cousin?"

Minerva took over from here seeing as Albus still had a hard time with the thoughts, "Harry, Allison had disappeared from our world for two years, she met Severus one night and obviously fell in love with him but when the prophecy came out, she feared for Hermione's life and she fled into hiding. We got word that she had been killed in a death eater raid months after Hermione's birth, they had burned down the house. We searched for Hermione for days and just assumed that she was dead when she didn't turn up, and then we got our confirmation when the house was pulled apart and found two burned bodies a young woman and an infant. We were devastated, I don't remember a sadder time in my life; we in fact didn't know of Hermione being that baby until July ourselves when she appeared here with a note that she found in her house."

"So then are you her real grandparents?" Luna asked

"Actually yes we are," Albus said, "Severus is our second child, we have others but for their safety, it is best that their identities remain a secret."

"We understand sir."

"Sir should we obliviate the rest of the school?" Ginny asked, "I just suggest it because of the Slytherine's being Death eaters, Hermione could be in danger even more."

"Yes well that is why at Dinner you all will be asked to be late." Albus said.

"But Grandfather, couldn't that endanger the students."

"They will be in more danger if their minds posses such valuable information."

"Oh."

So That evening, the group was late to dinner as asked and they arrived to an obliviated hall. They went about their year as usual, and enjoyed their lives. Harry ended up fighting the Dark Lord in the May of that year and he was victorious, thanks to Hermione's quick thinking. There were not very many casualties on the side of light, thank goodness. After the war was over, Hermione and Harry lived with Professor Snape at Snape manor. Ron and Ginny along with other random members of the DA joined them for weekend parties and birthdays. Harry couldn't believe that he had the one thing he always wanted, a family, and it was around him every day of his life.

Hermione, Harry and Ron completed their seventh year with flying colors; Hermione stayed to study under her grandmother in transfigurations so that she could be a master and then a teacher, Ron and Harry went to go be aurors, Ginny got the luck of the draw and when she completed school, she became Charms mistress. Albus retired making Minerva headmistress and Severus Deputy. Hermione couldn't be more proud of her family and their accomplishments; she ended up marrying Ron, and Harry ended up marrying Ginny, which in all honesty was confusing, their kids were still cousins but Then again Harry was Hermione's children's third cousin and the same went for Hermione, and yet they were the children's aunt and uncle too, it was confusing but they made it easy and just went with the aunt and uncle titles. Hermione's children often spent their days with their grandfather in the castle while Hermione and Minerva went over book discussions and family discussions.

Hermione didn't know how her life got so easy and complete but she milked it for all it's worth, and it all started with her little mishap with word vomit.


End file.
